danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon
The Dungeon is a complex labyrinth located under the Babel. Orario is the only place in the world that has a Dungeon and many people of different races gather from across the world to explore the Dungeon. History Before the Gods and Goddesses came down to the lower world, heroes fought against monsters with the help of Spirits. Once the Gods began to come to the lower world, the Gods bestowed the Falna upon them and gave them a status to better fight monsters. Ouranos was the first God to bestow a falna upon a person. Information The Dungeon is seemingly alive, spawning monsters from walls and ceilings and repairing itself on its own. While the upper floors can be soloed or done with a pair, starting from the middle floors one must create a party or risk death. The dungeon is vast with the floors becoming progressive larger the deeper it gets. It takes at least five days for a party to reach the 50th floor. Floors Entrance The entrance to the Dungeon is on the first underground floor of Babel. In the center of the room is a ten meter long hole that leads straight into the Dungeon. Within the circular room are multiple columns at equal intervals and above is a beautiful azure painting of the sky that resembles the real sky. Along the circle are gentle stairs that spiral down into the Dungeon. Upper Floors 1st-4th Floor The walls are light blue colored, and the monsters that appear are Goblins or Kobolds. There is also a wide hallway on the 1st Floor known as the Beginning Road. 5th-7th Floor The walls change to a light green color and the structure of the Dungeon begins to change. Stronger monsters such as Killer Ants appear and the monster birth time is faster. 8th-9th Floor The amount and size of rooms increase and the length of the hallways between them become shorter. Also, the ceiling changes height from three to four meters from the floors above to nearly ten meters above. Moss covers the brown colored walls and the ground below becomes a short grass plain. The strong light from the phosphorescence above is similar to light from the sun. No new monster appear, however Goblins and Kobolds are stronger than above. 10th-12th Floor The 10th Floor keeps the same structure as the 8th and 9th Floors above, however the light from above becomes reminiscent of morning mist. Mist appears across the floor making vision terrible. The 11th Floor has mist like the 10th Floor. The mist on the 12th Floor becomes much thicker than the 10th and 11th Floors above. Middle Floors 13th-17th Floor Starting from the 13th Floor, the walls, ground, and ceiling become made of bedrock. The light becomes darker and the air seems to be moist. Vertical holes leading to the deeper floors appear randomly. The middle floors are called the first line. Starting from the 17th Floor the walls, ground, and ceiling become rocky. The light becomes dim and the rocky hallways become hard to walk through. A huge wall appears in the big room located called the Big Wall of Grief. The wall spawns the Monster Rex Goliath. Rivira (18th Floor) The 18th Floor is a safety point where no monsters are born, however monsters can come up from the floor below. The floor is filled with crystals and nature. It is also called the Under Resort. Large forests and lakes cover the floor. Within the forest are blue crystals of different sizes that reflect the light from above, causing the forest to be filled with a pale blue glow. The exceptionally high ceiling is filled with brilliant shining crystals of two colors, white crystals in the center that resemble the sun, and blue crystals surrounding it that resemble the sky. The amount of light from the crystals depends on the time and cycles through the day. On an eastern side of the island facing the lake stands the city of Rivira. It is located 200 meters above the lake on a cliff. 19th-24th Floor The 19th through 24th Floors are known as the Large Tree Labryinth. The walls, ground, and ceiling are made out of wood making it seem like the inside of a giant tree. Instead of phosphorescent light, radiating moss grows across the floor and give off blue light. Most resource gathering quests involve materials that are found here. Deeper Floors 37th-49th Floor The 37th Floor is known as the White Palace as the walls, ground, and ceiling are colored white with the floor being a giant labyrinth. The floor is on a different scale than the floors above it as the space between hallways, rooms, and walls is huge. The whole floor is shaped like a circle that is surrounded by a big circle wall that is five floors long. The entrance to the 38th Floor is located in the center of the floor. The floor also has the Monster Rex Udaeus. Colosseums start appearing, which are rooms that seemingly spawn monsters non stop until a certain amount is reached. The walls, ground, and ceiling of the 44th Floor are colored burning red and distorted rocks lie on the ground across the floor. Along the walls are cracks that are colored black which make it seem like it carbonized. Red light shine lightly from inside the cracks, giving off an eerie presence. The 49th Floor is known as the Moitora and is a huge room. No grass or trees grown on the desolate ground. The rocks and the sand are all a reddish brown color. It also contains a Monster Rex Balor. 50th Floor The 50th Floor is another safety point where no monsters are born, however just like the 18th Floor monsters can come to the floor from above or below. Gray colored trees cover the floor up until the end of the floor. Vein like rivers run endlessly through the trees. 51st-57th Floor The 51st through 57th Floors are a labyrinth which is rare on the deeper floors. The walls, ground, and ceiling are flat and the structure makes it seem that it was carefully measured. Many corners and crossroads exist across the floors. The floors are also called the Dragon's Vase, as starting from the 52nd Floor the Valgang Dragons on the 58th Floor lock onto adventurer positions and fire flares through multiple floors. 58th Floor The 58th Floor is one vast room. The walls, ground, and ceiling are made of graphite and resemble a huge rectangular room. Category:Browse Category:Terminology Category:Monsters Category:Locations